Who knew Ice Cream could cause so much Trouble
by SillyFairyGirl
Summary: It wasn't normal for Larxene to buddy up with someone. Funny how things work out.


_Summary: It wasn't normal for Larxene to buddy up with someone. Funny how things work out. A/N: This is NOT LarxeneXNamine. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Namine, or anything else good. Never have and never will. *Tear*_

---

**Who knew ice cream cold cause so much trouble**

"I don't know how you convinced me to do this." Larxene continued to complain as she sipped on her steaming cup of coffee.

It was an early Monday morning.

Namine sat across from Larxene, happily licking a blue ice cream bar, while Larxene sat slouched over the cup of coffee.

It wasn't normal for Larxene to buddy up with someone. Some had conisdered her a good friend of Axel since she seemed to have a small crush on him.

Of course nobodies weren't supposed to feel any sort of emotions. Larxene pondered that fact, wondering to herself if it was just a silly myth.

Also Axel really had nothing to do with Larxene. She continued to complain at him for not doing enough for the organization, which had gotten him a bit peeved. After he became more and more angry at Larxene, he began picking on her more and more as well.

_Drip drip drip_

Namine held her hand under the ice cream bar as it continued to drip. After her hand was full of the blue ice cream, she stuck the blue treat above her, with her head held back.

She began to enjoy the treat once more as she completely ignored the many eyes on her.

Larxene sighed. She was glad she didn't know anyone in the ice cream shop.

"You are an embarrassment to nature." Larxene simply stated as she placed a napkin in Namine's blue hand.

Namine finally found the end of the ice cream and stuck the stick in her mouth. Since she found it rude to speak with your mouth full of food, she nodded at Larxene and wiped the ice cream off of her hand and from around her mouth.

Namine was different to Larxene though. She had told Larxene about the many different emotions that somebodys felt and how they expressed them. For Larxene, Namine was more then a friend. She was like a sister. Of course Larxene would tell no one this.

Larxene does have her moments though. She had bullied Namine several times and was always surprised to see Namine stay strong.

That may be the reason Namine had convinced her to come here.

Larxene took another sip of her coffee as Namine pulled the now clean stick out of her mouth. She laid it down on the package and scooted down the seat to press her face against the window.

Larxene felt bad for Namine at times. She never got to get out to do anything really. She was in charge of that Sora fellows memories, so she was not allowed to leave without Diz's permission. As she watched Namine scoot across the seat like a little kid, she smiled a bit, but that smile soon became a frown when she noticed she was smiling.

"Hey Larxene..?"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I get another ice cream?"

Larxene quickly looked down at her coffee to see that she had not finished even half of it yet. "Sure. Make it quick though. I have a job to do."

Namine happily scooted out of the bench and walked towards the entrance of the ice cream store. Larxene sighed and pondered for a brief moment. _I wonder why they sell Coffee at an ice cream shop..._ She ignored the pointless thought as she glanced out the window. She gasped rather loud causing the person behind her to look back to make sure everything was alright.

Larxene gave the nosey woman a dirty look before looking back out the window at the two figures standing across the street. The first thing Larxene noticed about the taller figure, was that he had fiery red hair. _Shit! Why did Axel and Roxas have to come here now? SHIT!_ Larxene was about to walk up and grab Namine and get them both out of here, when she stopped.

There was only one door. Of course that door was the one Axel and Roxas just walked through. _Damn it! _

Larxene started to stress out. If word got out that she spent the morning getting ice cream with Namine...oh lets just say, that would be a living hell. She would never hear the end of it. Especially from Axel.

"I got you one to try out. You have never tried one before have you? They are very good. Salty...but sweet." Namine set a wrapped up Sea salt ice cream bar beside Larxenes cup of coffee.

"Namine! What is on your face?" Larxene knew it was crappy of her to do this, but it was the only option.

"What? Whats on my face?"

Namine quickly brought both hands up to her face.

"Go look in the bathroom mirror. Quick! It looks like it's spreading."

Namine ran towards the bathroom as Larxene noticed Axels stare. She folded her hands together in a delicate manor as she smirked towards him. Axel tapped Roxas on the shoulder and told him something that Larxene couldn't hear. Roxas nodded and looked up at the menu while patiently waiting in line.

Axel started to walk towards Larxene as she quickly unfolded her hands and took a drink of her now cold coffee.

"So what brings you here? I didn't think it was in you to eat ice cream."

Larxene gave him her nastiest stare before clearing her throat. "I didn't come for ice cream. I just wanted some coffee. Is their a law saying I can't have something to drink on a Monday morning?"

Axel looked down at the table and shook his head a bit. "Really now?"

"Really." Larxene was ready for him to leave already.

"Then tell me this."

Axel was about to ask something when Roxas came up behind him carrying two sea salt ice creams.

"Hey Larxene." He looked down at the table. "Who are you here with?"

"I'm here with myself and I. Why do you ask?" She balled her hands up into fists getting rather annoyed already.

Axel answered for him. "Because you have an ice cream in front of you. Also there is another ice cream bar on the opposite side of the table."

Larxene widened her eyes and opened her mouth a bit shocked. How could she be so stupid?

"I...umm..I don't think that this is an..."

"And whats the deal Larxene? I thought you just said you only came here for coffee." Axel gave Larxene a twisted grin.

"And alone if that." Roxas had to add his two cents in.

"Someone left them there. I told them I will watch them for the person. I was being _nice_."

Axel and Roxas both looked at each other before laughing.

"You want us to believe that your nice to certain people?" Roxas spoke for Axel, seeing as he was still laughing a bit too hard.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we sat here then." Axel slide in towards the window side and smiled. Roxas sat beside him as they both opened their ice cream at the same time.

"I swear Larxene. I was in the bathroom for a good ten minutes and I _still_ couldn't find anything on my face." Namine seemed to appear out of nowhere, making Larxene put a hand on her chest a bit shocked.

Namine looked over to see Roxas and Axel with their mouths both opened. She turned a light cherry red as she pointed towards them. "What are they doing here?"

Larxene stood up feeling her own face becoming a bit flushed. "Nevermind them. Lets go." Larxene stated as she began to walk towards the entrance.

Namine on the other hand, wasn't ready to leave yet. She picked up both the ice creams and took a step forward when Roxas grabbed her hand. She looked down at him and felt her face heat up even more.

"Don't listen to her. Stay for awhile. It would be nice to have company. Right Axel?" Axel gave Namine a wide smile as she sat down across from them. Roxas quickly got up and sat beside Namine.

Axel was about to say something when there was a rather loud tapping on the window.

"NAMINE! Get your ass out here!" Axel pressed his face against the window and made a funny face at Larxene.

"Your so childish." Larxene marched back towards the entrance and practically flipped poor Axel off the bench as she plopped down on the end as hard as she could.

"You got five minutes memory freak." Roxas frowned at Larxene and was prepared to get into an arguement over what to not call Namine when he was around. Namine, seeing where this was going to go, placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas looked back at her a bit more cooled off. He scooted a bit closer to her, almost like he wanted to cuddle.

Larxene pulled her eyes off the two. _Thats a bit gross.._ She put her hand under her chin and looked around at the people eating their ice cream. She spotted a cute teenage couple near the back, sharing an ice cream cone. She felt a bit mushy after seeing that, but quickly shook it off.

"So Larxene."

Larxene turned to look at Axel.

"What?"

"I was just wondering.." Larxene nodded so he knew she was listening. "if you were going to eat your ice cream?"

Larxene scooted her ice cream, still in the package, near him and sighed.

Axel unwrapped the ice cream and put the bar in front of her face.

"I know you want some. Go ahead..try it." Larxene rolled her eyes a bit before touching the side of it with her tongue. Axel smirked as he licked the opposite side of the ice cream.

Larxene didn't take notice of this until she seen a bright flash. She pulled her tongue back in and glared at the person standing outside with a camera.

"Demyx! I'm going to kill you." Axel shook his fist in the air while Larxene quickly got up and headed for the doors.

Namine and Roxas could do nothing except laugh at the three as they all ran up and down the streets stopping traffic.

---

_A/N: So what did you think? It was just a one-shot. I find I'm better at making one-shots. I get kind of stressed out when I do a story that has more then one chapter. Anyway I worked really hard on this. (Yeah I know...very short) Hopefully you all liked it! =) I would like to have some reviews. Since I am a review maniac, I will most likely review a story of yours.. ONLY if it is Kingdom Hearts related. _

_Love: HeartlessBuggy =)_

_Please review. Let me know if I should make more. =)_


End file.
